Rachel Berry added Sam Evans and 15 other people
by BlainePotterKurtWeasley
Summary: I don't know how much I'm going to write for this story :P basically Miss Rachel Berry creates a new group on facebook for the New Directions, and its about the drama they get up to on fb :D (set in Season 3 - so old cast!) I'm gonna try and make it funny :) and add some Klaine stuff in there somewhere- and if I feel like it, maybe some warblers! :P (T for later content).
1. Why was St James added?

_Rachel Berry created the group_

_Rachel Berry added __**Sam Evans**__ and __**15 other people.**_

Mercedes Jones re-named the group **"New Directions Penguins".**

Rachel Berry re-named the group **"The New Directions".**

Mercedes Jones: Come on Berry! That was a good name -_-

_(Kurt Hummel __**likes**__ this.)_

Sam Evans: Hi babe 3

Mercedes Jones: *Blushes* hehe Hello :P

_(Sam Evans __**likes**__ this.)_

Santana lollies Lopez: Why is trouty mouth here?

Sam Evans: Really Santana? -_-

Santana lollies Lopez: just keepin' it real.

Jessie St. James: What's going on here?

Tina Cohen- Chang: Why was he added :/

Britt Britt P.S: I LIKE DOLPHINS! :D

Finn Hudson: Rachel, why was St. James added? -_-

Jessie St. James: -_- I am here... I guess I'm just too good not to add ;)

_**(Finn Hudson**__ deleted __**Jessie St. James**__ from __**"The New Directions")**_

_**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**9 others like**__ this._

Kurt Hummel: Nice one Finn xD

_(Britt Britt P.S __**added**__ Jessie St. James to __**"The New Directions")**_

Mercedes Jones: uh Hell to the Nah!

Santana lollies Lopez: Why Britt?

Blaine Anderson: Hay Kurt x

Kurt Hummel: Hi ;) 3

Artie Abrams: Klainebows...KLAINENOWS EVERYWHERE!

_(Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson __**like**__ this.)_

Mercedes Jones: Too cute :P

Puck The Puckmiester: Lauren not added?

Rachel Berry: She's not in the New Directions anymore.

Quinn Fabray likes this.

Sugar Motta: Rory you here?

Rory Irish Flanagan: ay

Sugar Motta: Tomorrow in glee club I'm gonna sing Big Spender again! :D

Artie Abrams: When does Facebook get a dislike button?

_**(Mike Chang **__and __**5 others like**__ this.)_

_Sugar Motta: Fine_

_(Sugar Motta __**left**__ the group.)_


	2. Songs

Mike Chang: So...

Rachel Berry: Lets decide what songs should I sing at regional's?!

_(__**Mercedes Jones left**__ the group)_

Finn Hudson: I thought you and Quinn wanted to write another one?

Rachel Berry: ... It's not going too well- artist clash... like last time...

_(Sam Evans __**likes**__ this)_

Quinn Fabray: Actually she's just pissing me off... like last time...

_(Quinn Fabray __**logged off**__)_

Finn Hudson: -_- Rachel...

Puck The Puckmiester: WHEN THE NEXT PARTY BITCHES!

Kurt Hummel: Should we really have another one? After berry's train wreck night of 2010...

_(__**Finn Hudson **__and __**11 other like**__ this)_

Rachel Berry: I thought it was pretty good.

_(Britt Britt P.S __**likes **__this)_

Britt Britt P.S: Best party I've even been to! But don't believe me because I drunk :P hahahahahhahah

_(__**Sanatana lollies Lopez**__ and __**3 others like**__ this)_

Santana lollies Lopez: I can show you a better time ;)

Britt Britt P.S likes this

_(Britt Britt P.S __**and**__ Santana lollies Lopez __**logged off**__)_

**Short, I know... BUT THERE'S MORE TO COME!**


	3. Awkward Finn

Tina Cohen- Chang:...and then there were 10...

_(__**Artie Abrams**__ and __**8 others like**__ this)_

Finn Hudson: Just walked in on Kurt and Blaine 0_0 *hides in corner*

Jessie St. James: hahahahhahah

Rory Irish Flanagan: Who is he?

Finn Hudson: GOD! Get lost Jessie!

_(__**Mike Chang**__ and __**7 others like**__ this)_

Jessie St. James: The J boss will not be defeated

Puck the Puckmiester: I think you'll find I'm the number one badass here!

_(__**Rachel Berry **__and __**9 others like**__ this)_

Jessie St. James: Vocal Adrenalin will crush you.

_(__**Jessie St. James**__ left __**"The New Directions"**__)_

Sam Evans: Well that looks like defeat to me...

_(__**Blaine Anderson**__ and __**9 others like**__ this)_

Kurt Hummel: Back to you Finn on your previous comment. DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO PUT THAT ON YHE GROUP! -_-

Kurt Hummel: and we weren't even doing anything! :/ (- plus thanks for making me come on fb again -_-)

Finn Hudson: So you weren't trying to inhale his face?

Kurt Hummel: O_o

Blaine Anderson: *puts down phone and slowly backs away *

_(__**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**5 others like **__this)_

Mike Chang: haha xD

Kurt Hummel: I think Blaine and I are going to leave for a bit- where do you want to go hunnie? X

Blaine Anderson: To the park! xxx

_(__**Blaine Anderson**__ and __**Kurt Hummel**__ logged off)_


	4. Partay Time!

Blaine Anderson: I love Kurt Hummel.

(Kurt Hummel _**likes**_ this)

Kurt Hummel: I love Blaine Anderson.

(Blaine Anderson_** likes**_ this)

Blaine Anderson: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Kurt Hummel: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Kurt Hummel: I wuv you :3 xxx

Blaine Anderson: wuv you more! xxxxxx

Artie Abrams: Some many notifications! -_-

Rachel Berry: Stop it you guys! :3

Mercedes Jones: too cute, boys :))

Finn Hudson: I love you Rachel xxx

Santana lollies Lopez: *grabs bag to throw up*

(Quinn Fabray _**likes**_ this)

Puck The Puckmiester: I will bring it up again. When are we having this party!

(Rory Irish Flanagan _**likes**_ this)

Sam Evans: When ever we're having it, it's not going to be at the Berry household... Sorry Rachel...

(Tina Cohen Chang_** likes**_ this)

Tina Cohen Chang: I think we should rent out a proper function room at a bar!

(_**Brit Brit S.P**_ and _**9 others**_ like this)

Mike Chang: I found a couple of places:

Rory Irish Flanagan: So we actually doing this?!

(Puck The Puckmiester _**likes**_ this)

Puck The Puckmiester: YESSS!

(Rory Irish Flanagan _**likes**_ this)

Mike Chang: :D Okay so there's a couple of under 18 clubs in New side or we could try and sneak in to the proper night clubs on Elizabeth street?

Kurt Hummel: Blaine Anderson hehehehe ... Scandals xD hehehe

(Blaine Anderson _**likes**_ this)

Quinn Fabray: ?

Finn Hudson: ?

Rory Irish Flanagan: ?

Rachel Berry: o.O

Puck The Puckmiester: We are not going to a gay bar -_- xD

Finn Hudson: You guys go to gay bars?

Mike Change: How do you know about the gay bar?

_**Kurt Hummel**_ and _**10 others**_ like this)

Puck The Puckmiester: Because I am THE SHIT! in this town!

(Rachel Berry _**likes**_ this)

Finn Hudson: What you guys do at gay bars?

Blaine Anderson: ... Kurt Hummel xD

Tina Cohen Chang: Alright. Mike and I will ring a couple of places and see if we can get something booked.

(Everyone _**likes**_ this)

-Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) happy reading and please review! :D


End file.
